


Persuasion Mission

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Smuttish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: You are tensed while getting ready and Bucky attempts to convince you everything is going to be okay.





	Persuasion Mission

“You’re cute.”

You smiled at the utter adoration in Bucky’s voice and put your second earring as he wrapped his arms around you from behind. You could feel his eyes roaming your reflexion in the mirror with appreciation. The dress Nat had picked for you was definitely the kind of dress she wore on missions, which meant it was the kind of dress you never really imagined yourself wearing. It was way out of your comfort zone. Revealing but not too much, it highlighted your assets in the most classy way.

“Damn. I was going for intimidating and vaguely threatening,” you mumbled.

You tried to sound bored but your lips were dancing on the edge of that smile only Bucky could elicit and you knew he was hearing it. Amusement tugged at his own lips against your skin and he placed an open-mouthed kiss at the junction of you neck and shoulder, relishing in the soft sigh it tore from you.

“You know damn well that, even with blood smeared all over your face and the largest gun in your hand, you look more sexy than intimidating even if I know you could kill me in the blink of an eye. Actually, especially because I know you could kill me in the blink of an eye.”

“You and your twisted kinks,” you snorted, rolling your eyes as your form melted against his chest.

Bucky quirked his brow at you in the mirror, his lips curving into a smirk, “wanna talk about whose kinks are the more twisted one, doll?” he asked, toying with the knife held in your thigh holster.

The fluid fabric of the dress perfectly hid the deadly weapon but Bucky knew it was here, his eyes had been glued to your form the entire time you got ready. Every time he thought about how warm the blade must have been by now from being pressed to your hot skin, excitement and delight made his blood started to course faster in his veins.

“May I remind you that what you have in mind is definitely a shared kink?”

You didn’t have to ask Bucky, you could see in his eyes what he was thinking about. You had felt his heart beating faster against your back and his hot breath turning heavier in your ear. His pupils were darker, yet sparkling with a kind of excitement only you and missions could provoke.

His smile turned wicked, “and that’s why you and I are meant to be, doll,” he winked.

A soft chuckle ran past your lips and you let your head fall back against his shoulder, trying not to mess up your hair. Bucky wrapped his arms tighter around you and nuzzled your neck before grunting in content when your warmth seeped through his own system and your delicate scent tickled his nostrils. The purring vibrated in your back, causing a shiver to dance around your spin.

“Doll?”

You hummed, only noticing now you had closed your eyes but you refused to open them just yet, you needed the peace before the storm.

“Dontcha think the knife’s a bit too much?”

His mumbling against your skin didn’t help with the shivering. Weak. You were so weak for that man. You opened your eyes and frown at him.

“How so?” the defiance in your voice made Bucky lift up his head and smile tenderly at your reflection.

“This is your cousin’s wedding we’re going to, not a mission,” he reminded you, pressing his cheek against yours.

“Exactly, James,” your emphasize on his first name made Bucky’s smile turning amused again, “this is my cousin’s wedding we’re going to. Which means my aunts will be here. And you know what that means?”

Bucky opened his mouth but you cut him short so fast he had to bite his tongue not to laugh.

“It means they’ll be up my face all night long asking me when we’re gonna get married you and I, when will I find a real job that won’t ruin my uterus and make me act like a fucking lady for me to follow society standards and expectations and procreate. The knife isn’t too much, James. The knife is appropriate. Because all I’ll have to do is pull it out and kindly tell them to fuck off.”

Bucky didn’t know if it was the heated speech you just gave him or how composed you were but a gooey love smile pulled at his lips, “you’re so fucking sexy, doll. I want to take you right here, right now.”

His husk tone clashed with the loving smile but when he pulled your hips closer to his, you felt the truth speaking in the forme of a bulge being pressed to your butt. Your blood immediately boiled in your veins. Fuck, your burning passion for that man would kill you someday.

“Then what are you waiting for, sarge?”

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest to yours and he pressed another kiss the to junction of your neck, “don’t worry, I intend to take you after the ceremony. But for now, you’re the maid of honor, doll. So,” he pulled away enough to give him some room to smack your butt with both hands, earning an offended gasp from you.

“We gotta go, chop chop, let’s go,” he winked.

You let out a frustrated whine, already starting to enumerate all the things you would do to him if you both stayed in the hotel room. You made sure to be as graphic as possible, knowing your boyfriend was extremely sensitive to very foul mouth.

Bucky’s smile never faltered from his lips as he listened to you. He grabbed your coat and opened it for you to assist you with it.

“Doll, these are things we already do on a daily basis. And you’re gonna do them to me whether we go or not because you probably enjoy them as much as I do,” Bucky reminded you as your slid your arm in the sleeve.

You sighed, rolling your eyes, “Okay, fair enough. But why wait when he can do them now?”

You took your clutch that he was handing you as well as your bouquet, “because I just love the idea that you’re gonna be standing next to a priest with a knife hidden under your dress. And because people asking you about marriage and kids will have you so riled up, you and I are going to have the best sex ever when we get back here,” he grinned mischievously at you.

His confidence made the oh so familiar warmth in your lower stomach starting to spread in your entire system. Fuck you loved that man with everything in you.

“Not if we do it over there,” you quirked your brow.

He extended his hand for you. You took it and let him pull you close to him.

“Oh but we can do both, doll.” He rearrange a strand of your hair and grinned at you. “Have I told you you look especially intimidating and extremely threatening today?”

The heartfelt laugh that fell from your lips made his heart bubbling in his chest. Bucky had to admit that, deep down, of all the sounds he could elicit from you, your laugh was probably his favorite.

“And you look handsome. I can’t wait to glare and threaten anyone who will try to flirt with you,” you chuckled, rearranging his tie before softly pressing your lips to his, not knowing which one of you was smiling the widest.

“Fuck, I love you,” Bucky mumbled against your lips, his hand traveling down to cup your butt.

You giggled in the kiss, holding his head in place with one hand to kiss him for firmly, “I love you too. Now let’s go before I tear these clothes off you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked the fic! I'd love to hear your thoughts about it!! xx Doriane


End file.
